


Day 1

by ElenaGraysonNS



Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Lactation, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week 2020, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaGraysonNS/pseuds/ElenaGraysonNS
Summary: Tres drabbles para el primer día del Omega Jason Todd Week
Relationships: Clark Kent/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Damian Wayne, Matt McGinnis & Bruce Wayne, Matt McGinnis & Jason Todd, Terry McGinnis & Jason Todd
Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692115
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	1. Day 1 Lactancia.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracia a todos

Day 1.- Breastfeeding Lactation. 

BruJay & Jay!Dad

Para Bruce no era sorpresa que Jason conociera a todo su barrio, su hijo siempre estuvo al pendiente de Park Row y de los barrios bajos de Gotham, sabía que Jason conoce mas a Gotham que el mismo, Bruce puede dar su vida por aquella ciudad cada noche, pero Jason le pertenece a la Ciudad.

En muchas ocasiones, Bruce quiere sacarlo de sus casas de seguridad, llevarlo a la mansión, en el lugar donde Bruce pueda cuidarlo de todo mal, protegerlo, brindarle todo, darle su lugar como su Hijo Omega.

Pero sabe que perdió esa oportunidad el día en que no confío en Jason y terminó con el mismo cargando el cuerpo sin vida de su cachorro.

A pesar de todo lo que sufrió, a pesar de todo lo que puede lograr, ocasiones como esta, Bruce quiere darle una vida diferente a Jason, pero Jason nunca le perteneció.

“Su nombre es Terry.” Bruce fue sacado de sus pensamientos, como Jason señalaba a un cachorro no mayor de 6 años, mientras en sus brazos, con su diminuta boca alrededor del pezón de Jason, un bebe de meses hacia ronroneos suaves. “Este bebe se llamada Matt, sus padres fueron los que murieron en el tiroteo de Falcone con Black Mask, yo…” Bruce miró con nostalgia como Jason se sonrojaba. “Su madre antes de morir dejo de producir leche, son mis vecinos de a lado, yo no debe de producirla debido a que lo escuchaba llorar de hambre.” 

“Fuiste una gran nodriza.” Bruce dijo sin pensar, Jason lo miro de sobremanera y se sonrojo aun mas. “ L-lo que sea, sus padres no tienen familiares, yo soy su tutor ahora, pero para completar la adopción, requiere el permiso de mi Alfa o de mi pareja.” Jason dijo lo ultimo con burla, Bruce sintió una punzada en su pecho. 

“¿Quieres a estos niños?” Bruce preguntó con pesadez como se acercaba al bebé en brazos de Jason, acaricio su mejilla haciendo que el bebé diera un ronroneo más fuerte.

Jason suspiró mientras sus ojos se posaban en el bebé. “Se que es difícil, pero no es solamente porque Matt es un bebé, sus ojos cambiaron para posarse en Terry quien estaba mirando la entrada de mansión, buscando un tesoro perdido. 

“Lo hiciste bien con Damian.” Jason rio, Bruce sintio su corazon hincharse de amor, tenia años de no escuchar aquella Risa.

“Si… se que sera mas grande que tu Bruce, se que sera dificil pero puedo hacerlo.” Bruce miro a el omega, que lo miraba con determinación, con amor puro, Bruce recordo esa mirada, cuando Jason prometia ser mejor robin, cuando promete ganarle a Dick, cuando prometió ayudarlo a traer a Damian de vuelta con ellos.

Era la mirada de determinación de su hijo.

“Creo que el apellido Wayne les quedará muy bien, a los tres.” Jason lo miro extrañado, como si Bruce hubiera perdido la cabeza, pero lo que no sabía Jason es que no era solo un comentario, era un promesa.

Un promesa de Alfa a Omega.


	2. ClarkJay NSFW

“Me duele mucho Clark” Clark acomodo sus gafas mientras miraba a Jason sentarse a su lado en su sillón. Jason tenía ese ligero ceño en su boca, Clark sabía que eso significaba que su Omega no se encontraba nada cómodo con algo.

“¿Te duele? ¿Donde?” Clark dijo con una sonrisa tímida, a veces deseaba que fuera un Alfa como cualquier humano, que pudiera oler a su omega, sabría cuando Jason estuviera incómodo, enojado, en celo, feliz, todo.

Cerró los ojos escuchando el corazón de Jason, memorizando sus latidos que le recuerdan que está vivo.

“Cada épocas del año, me duelen mucho, he leido que es normal a cierta edad, siempre he sufrido por eso, Alfie tuvo que comprarme almohadillas cuando era Robin, pero ahora duele más.” Clark lo miró angustiado, Jason nunca hablaba de su cuerpo, el era aun inseguro con su físico, creyendo que solo pudo ser atractivo para alguien que no era un alfa como Clark.

“¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? ¿Quieres ir al hospital?” Clark dijo con preocupación, pero Jason solo se sonrojo de sobremanera.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Jason hablara. “Puedes masajearlos…” Dijo en un susurro, pero fue tan claro para Kent, Clark miro como Jason se levantaba y quitaba su camisa de tela, mostrando sus pectorales hinchados, Clark se sonrojo dándose cuenta a lo que Jason se refereria, los omegas fértiles suelen lactar en temporadas previas a su calor, eran los omegas que tienden a tener más de un bebé.

La simple idea de Jason con su enorme estómago, cargando gemelos de Clark hacen palpitar su miembro.

“M- me dices si te sientes incómodo.” Jason jadeo como Clark tomó en su mano el primer pecho, cuando sus dedos rozaron su pezón, Jason jadeo fuerte como salia leche de su pezón. “Oh mierda, Clark lo siento, esto fue muy estúpido, mira mejor lo--- ahhh---” Jason jadeo haciendo su cabeza para atrás, mirando el techo cuando sintió la lengua de Clark en su pezon. “Oh mierda…” Jason gimió como la boca de Clark comenzaba a succionar su pezón, mientras con la mano, le daba masajes a Jason.

Jason ronroneo, sorprendiendose a sí mismo, Clark parecía tambien sorprendido, ya que dejo el hinchado pezón y beso profundamente a Jason, la mente de Jason se nublo, podía saborear su propia Leche de la lengua de Clark.

¿Su cuerpo produce ese sabor? Ronroneo de satisfacción, sus hijos tendrán una gran alimentación, Jason podrá darles eso.

“Eres hermoso.” Clark suspiro mientras volvía a tomar, ahora, ambos pechos en sus manos, masajeandolos suavemente. “Me haces querer ser un alfa, para únicamente adorar los aromas que emites, Jay, oler tu cuerpo, oler tu leche, oler lo mojado que te encuentras.” Jason gimió como Clark lo cargaba en su regazo, sin separar sus manos de sus pechos, pero dejando a Jason sentado en sus piernas, Jason podía sentir lo duro que estaba Clark, que presionaba su trasero.

“Llenarte de cachorros, de mis cachorros.” Clark con sus dedos comenzó a jugar con los pezones mojados e hinchados. “Te amo Jason.” Jason jadeo como Clark comenzaba a succionar sus pezones.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó en la habitación fueron los jadeos de Jason, sus ronroneos.

Clark no era un alfa, pero cuidaría de su Omega siempre.


	3. Mine DamiJay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mención de menor de edad.* Relación platónica.

“Habibit.” Damian levantó su mirada hacia su madre. “He escuchado que tu padre tiene una nueva adquisición, en un inicio creia que seria obra suya, imagina mi sorpresa cuando me indican que fue mi propia sangre quien invitó a su manada a un cachorro sin linaje alguno”

“Tt-” Damian se levantó, era mas alto que su padre, y por supuesto su porte Alfa le daba ese olor amenazante. “Únicamente a nosotros nos importa el linaje, te dire lo mismo que a mi padre, yo encontré a Jason, el es mio.”

“Crei que ya habías declarado a Richard como tu Robin.” Talia se acercó, pero Damian gruño.

“Richard es mi hermano, si le haces algo, juro que te matare.” Damian podía sentir la mirada de su madre sobre de él.

“El nuevo chico…”

“Jason.” Damian gruño mientras le mostraba los dientes a su madre. Talia bufo. “Jason, ¿Porque has mostrado gran interés en el, habibit.?” Damian se encogió de hombros mientras miraba a su madre.

“Padre encontró a Timothy, él lo perdió, Casi pierde a Richard a pesar de que tiene ventaja en gimnasia, Jason es mayor que Richard, pero sabe defenderse, sabe pelear. Ya he perdido muchos hermanos y amigos por la misión, yo encontré a Jason, eso lo hace mío, no de mi padre.”

“Es un omega, entiendo que no deseas que tu padre se quede con él, los omegas en Occidente no son adorados como en Oriente, sin embargo, es la casa de tu padre. “Damian frunció el ceño. “Es su territorio, es su manada. ¿Qué crees que pasará cuando Jason tenga su primer calor, ¿Quién crees que lo reclama como suyo?” Damian gruño como Talia se acercaba mas a el.

“No te encariñes si no podrás luchar por el Habibit, no luches si no estás dispuesto a perder.” Talia acaricio su mejilla antes de alejarse.

Damian se quedó solo en aquel lugar, sabe a que se refiere Talia, Damian debe de pelear con Bruce por Jason en algún momento, desafiar el liderazgo por el omega.

Damian decidió algo ese dia.

Cuando regresó a la mansión, su rostro estaba cansado, ingreso por la cueva y lo primero que vio fue a su padre sentado en la silla de la batcomputer.

“¿Estas bien?” Damián bufo antes de suspirar por la pregunta de su Padre. “Solo estoy cansado…”

“Mmm…” Bruce volteo mientras miraba a Damian. “Espero que no tanto, Jason te ha estado esperando, se ha negado a dormir hasta saber que llegaste con bien.” Damian sintió su pecho calentarse, cuando estaba dispuesto a salir de la cueva, Bruce lo llamo.

“Sabes… el no quiso esperar conmigo, dijo que era un Bastardo idiota vestido de murciélago, pero… contigo…”

“Padre, sabemos la jerarquías… tu sin un omega…” Bruce se acercó a Damian mientras posaba sus manos en sus hombros.

“No me podrías vencer… pero yo no quisiera pelear. Jason es mi hijo, igual que tu, Tim o Dick… yo nunca podría tomarlo de esa manera…”

“Es mi hermano.” Damian dijo con tristeza. Bruce rio. “Tu y yo sabemos que eso es mentira. Quiero que mis hijos sean felices.” Bruce dijo eso antes de ponerse la capucha y salir de la cueva.

Sus padres se odiaban, pero eran tan idénticos al mismo tiempo.

En un momento llegó a la puerta de la Habitación de Jason, y antes de tocar la puerta, esta se abrió mostrando un niño de 10 años con sus cabello negro y sonriente.

“Dami , ¿ Porque tardaste tanto? ¿Estás lastimado? ¿ Te hizo algo el bastardo de B? Lo puedo golpear por ti, como me enseñaste.” Damian no lo podía negar.

No podía negar lo cálido que se sentía la voz de Jason en su corazón, la calidez de su mano cuando tomó la suya y lo dirigió al interior de su habitación, no podía negar el amor cuando Jason se acurruco en su pecho encima de él, los dos en el intento de nido de Jason, los primeros de cuando llego, donde Damian, y Dick como cachorro han entrado.

_ “ _ _ balnsbt lkunt uharib albahhar walshams _ .” Damian miro como Jason lo mira con duda, Damian solo repitió la frase mientras envolvía sus brazos en el cuerpo de Jason.

_ Por tí, lucharé contra mares y soles _


End file.
